Twisted
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: Based off of "Little Red Riding Hood." Flaky is stalked by a mysterious person. May contain OOC-ness. Gift for Golden Chariot. Merry Christmas!


**I am back to fanfiction, and I'm finally getting back into the writing mood. So I decided to write a fic for my friend that she has been asking for a while. **

**Anyway, this story is about Flaky getting a creeper, and how she deals with it. **

**This is dedicated to Golden Chariot, look at her story "The Tip of a Blade." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTF (Happy Tree Friends.) or the book picture, which was drawn by Chino Machiko.**

* * *

_One upon a time, a beautiful little girl, who was envied by many girls, and adored by her relatives, was given a red cape..._

"Flaky! Get down here and ready for school!" Flaky yawned and scratched her red hair, making a disgusting face as she felt the dandruff under her fingernails. Again, she had forgotten of her condition. Flaky had a bad dandruff condition, and no shampoo could help it. Sighing, Flaky slipped out of bed, and jogged towards her dresser. She pulled out knee-length cargo shorts, and a red stripped t-shirt. Tugging the clothes on, and walking towards her door, Flaky had succeeded putting her clothes on, and smacking face first into her bedroom door.

"Flaky! Hurry up!" came the cry from the kitchen. Flaky rolled her eyes, and started to pull her hair into a pony-tail, the best she could do for now. As Flaky jogged down the stairs, her little puppy, Tiger, trotted at her heels.

"Not now Tiger, I need to hurry or Moms going to pop one." Flaky giggled, and Tiger yapped happily. The white terrier was named Tiger after Flaky had accidentally spilled orange paint on the unexpecting pup. It was so cute that Flaky couldn't help herself.

_Everybody in the village called her "Little Red Riding Hood."..._

Flaky skipped the last step of the stairs and jogged towards the kitchen, just as her mother was about to scream her name again. Flaky grinned at her, and her mom shook her head, but a smile made its way to her face.

"Breakfast is ready." Flaky sat down on wooden chair at the table in the center of the kitchen, and took a bite from her scrambled eggs.

_One day; Little Red's Mother had handed her cake and cookies, shooing her off towards the ill Grandma's house..._

Flaky coughed a bit as she gulped down her milk, slightly sad she ate her breakfast so fast. As she got up, and grabbed her brown messenger bag that lied lonely on the couch, her mother called after her.

"I packed your bag with the cookies for the bake sale! Don't forget to give them to your teacher!"

Flaky nodded in understanding, and walked towards the door, only stopping to pat Tiger's little head. When the light of the sun blinded her momentarily, Flaky blinked away the sting in her eyes, and started down the little path that led to the side-walk, so she could begin her journey to Happy Tree Friends High. Being in tenth grade was a dread to Flaky, as she was usually mistaken as a eighth grader, and didn't socialize with the older students, marking her as "Un-cool."

Flaky, once again, rolled her eyes. She may be shy, and she may have only a few friends, but that was something you shouldn't judge on. Flaky noticed Giggles, her next door neighbor and best friend, slamming her door shut, drowning out the screaming of her own parents. Flaky waited at the brown worn wooden gate for Giggles. Giggles smiled as she approached the shy girl.

"They at it again?" Flaky asked cautiously.

"Yup, this time about whats going to happen to whatever is left of 'them' when I go to beauty school," Giggles dramatically threw her hands in the air. "I don't get why the heck they just don't separate if they're so unhappy together."

"If I knew the answer, I would tell 'ya." With that, they walked in a slightly awkward silence to school. Flaky had the feeling as if she was being watched linger in her stomach.

When they walked to the metal gates that led into school, they were approached by a grumpy blue-haired girl. Giggles and Flaky looked at each other, and ran to meet with their friend. Petunia glared at the two, then sighed, and gave them a exhausted look.

"So...what happened?"

"I...stayed up late to make my cookies for the bake sale, and they all either turned out too mushy or too hard. I gave up this morning, and now I don't have anything to give!" Petunia pulled on the bottom of her ruffled pale blue skirt, and fixed her white blouse. Petunia had OCD, where she can't help but want everything in perfect order. Giggles rolled her eyes at the stupid reason, then they widened after a second of her realizing that...

"I forgot to make stupid cookies for the bake-sale! I'm totally getting a E on it! I can't afford that in Home Economics! I won't be able to impress Cuddles if that happens!" Giggles started to pull on her short pink hair in frustration, messing up her red bow in the process. Petunia glared at her, then fixed her bow.

"Guys..." Flaky started.

"Giggles, I think my problem is a little more important than your stupid reason for even taking Home Economics!"

"My reason makes sense! Your stupid reason doesn't!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Guys..."

"Does not!

Does to!"

"Guys!" Flaky said loudly, making people in the courtyard stare at the trio in complete confusion. Giggles and Petunia turned towards their friend.

"I can give you one of my cookie plates. My mom made a extra one in case I dropped the first one." Flaky shyly held out the plate of cookies. Giggles eyes brightened, and she frantically told Flaky how lucky she was to have a friend like her. Petunia marveled at the perfect mixture of dough and chocolate chips, the perfect crisp they had baked to, and the perfect form they had been stacked in. Petunia and Giggles held the plate together, and stared at it like it was a present from the heavens.

"Flaky, we love you." They said in unison. Flaky chuckled, and made her way to the school, already ready for Home Economics. Today was the bake-sale, which meant they got out of classes to sell treats to staff and students.

_Little Red made her way into the forest, unbeknownst to the dangers ahead of her..._

Flaky maneuvered her way through the sea of students, holding tightly to her bag that held the tasteful treats. Petunia and Giggles were following closely behind.

_A shadow of a creature stalked the trees as Little Red skipped down the path. Little Red smelled the delightful scent of flowers, and stopped abruptly in her tracks. The shadow smirked..._

Flaky loaded her books and homework into her locker, making sure to steady the tray of cookies in her other hand. She wasn't one for balance, but she was trying her best. Flaky smiled at her accomplishment, and shut her locker with a bang. She made her way down the hallway, both hands gripping the cookies covered in plastic wrap tightly. The red-head smiled all the way down the hallway, and greeted her friendly friends good morning. When the hall-way cleared out, she heard the small pat of boots behind her, she didn't glance back though. As she turned the corner to the hall-way that held her class, she unexpectedly slipped on the shined tiled floor. The rustling of clothing was the only thing she heard as her eyes widened in horror, and hugged the cookies to her chest.

_The shadow crept out from behind the trees as Little Red knelt down to pick up the daises that shined in the sunlight. Little Red had accidentally dropped a flower, but it was caught by the snout of a gray creature..._

Flaky felt big hands grab her shoulders to steady her. She smelt the smell of grass and cologne, and warm breath fanned her cold neck.

"_Be careful little girl. Staying here will only attract horrible monsters, so run along now." The wolf grinned. Little Red hurriedly picked up the daisy, and put the rest in her basket. Even though the wolf had helped her, she was scared of his big sharp teeth..._

"Be careful Flaky, or I might not be there to save you again." Flaky's eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets, and her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. She loosened her grip on her plate, and turned around to confront her savior, but no one was there. Flaky shook her head and continued on her way to class. That person was weird, how the heck did he know her name? Maybe it was one of her friends. Probably Lifty, maybe even Shifty. They always did like to tease her. She'll have to thank either one of them later.

"Oh Flaky, the cookies look amazing! Thank you so much for bringing them in!" Mr. Lumpy clapped his hands together. "Now put them on the table over by the wall."

Flaky walked over to the wall, and set the cookies down next to some frosted pink cupcakes. Soon after the cookies left her hands, was she spun around by Giggles and Petunia.

"Where were you?" Flaky always hated it when they talked at the same time.

"I took a bit longer because I almost fell in the hall-way. Somebody caught me though." She smiled lightly, and her friends gave her a sigh a relief. They explained all the traumatic situations they thought Flaky had gotten herself into.

_Little Red sprinted towards the little wooden house with smoke puffing out of the small stone chimney. She remembered all the times she had visited her grandma's house, and the smell of burning firewood filled her nose. When she approached the door, she knocked twice. A barely audible "The key is under the lantern..." was the old lady's reply. Little Red unlocked the door, and stepped into the dark house, already confused. Her grandma never left the lights off, since she was afraid of the dark..._

Flaky hummed a small tune of the song that had been stuck in her head all morning. She was walking around the school, holding her plate of cookies, offering them to students to try one and visit the sale. A bunch of students had surrounded her and grabbed cookies like their lives depended on it. Flaky giggled when they dispersed.

"What are you smiling about Flakes? Hehehe..." Came a voice of not one, but two people from behind her. Flaky turned around and gave a smile to the despicable brothers, Shifty and Lifty. They approached her slyly, each taking a cookie off her plate, and stuffing smirking mouths.

"Just in a good mood..." She replied. Shifty and Lifty looked at each other, and grinned.

"Oh really?" They asked.

"Yeah! Oh and thanks for helping me earlier!" At this the twins rose a brow.

"What do you mean? We only got up from our nap a few minutes ago."

"From me falling in the hallway earlier! Wasn't it you guys?" The twins shook their heads, but the evil glint in their eyes returned. Flaky's expression turned into one of confusion. Who had helped her then? They closed in on Flaky slowly.

"Flaky..." Lifty said.

"Why don't you..." Shifty started.

"Give us a hand?" The looks on their faces were pure evil. What kind of horrible prank were they going to drag her on this time? Flaky didn't want to find out, so she threw her nicely baked cookies at the twins, momentarily distracting them, letting her escape unscathed. Her breathing picked up as she ran down the hallway to find her way back to the classroom.

_Little Red took light steps into the bedroom of her grandma, a small smile gracing her lips. The bottom of her socks turning a highlight of brown from the dust collected on the floor. Her grandma's heavy breathing was noticed as she made her way towards her. Big, yellow eyes greeted her from under the covers..._

The pats of boots from earlier was heard again, and she glanced back, only to hit the chest of a boy. She glanced up and red met yellow in a frightening gaze. Her breath was short, her face pink in exhaustion. The boy titled his head at the shaking girl, a smirk slowly finding its way to his face.

"Hello...Flaky..." His deep voice was recognized as the voice from earlier real quick. Flaky immediately got shivers.

"_Grandma, what big hands you have..." Little red admired._

"_The better to hold you with my dear." The wolf chuckled. _

"_What deep voice you have!"_

"_The better for you to hear me with my dear..." The wolf smiled._

"_Oh! What big teeth you have grandma!"..._

Flaky gasped as the razor sharp teeth of the boy shined from the lighting above. Her mouth gaped open and closed again as she tried to back away from the boy. His big hands wouldn't let go of her wrists, and she got more panicked as she struggled.

"Why are you so scared Flaky? Shouldn't you be happy to see your lover?" He laughed manically, and Flaky started to cry. Who is this guy? Why is he being so creepy? Why won't he let her go? The green-haired boy frowned at her expression, and dragged her into the lonesome classroom nearby, closing the door behind him. Flaky was too into panic mode, going over all the horrible situations in her head that could happen.

"_Better to __**eat**__ you with my dear..."_

"My... my...Flaky...why are you so scared? Why don't you smile for me?" He hugged her from behind, and Flaky tensed up. He lazed his head on the top of her head, and glared.

"Why don't you smile for me like you smile for your friends...?" He squeezed her more tightly. Flaky coughed a little from the little bit of oxygen she could muster. He was crushing her, did he know?

The boy stared down at Flaky's expression, a small smile made its way to his lips.

"You're so beautiful Flaky. So beautiful in fact, that I could just **eat **you up." His lips traced her jaw-line as more tears trailed down her cheeks. It felt as if somebody stuffed something down her throat, and she couldn't scream.

"Who...are...,"

The boy loosened his grip so she could speak, himself grinning.

"you..?" Just like that, his eyes set ablaze and he roughly slammed Flaky into the painted wall. Flaky's vision was blotched with colorful dots. Pain traveled up her back, then through her body. A headache immediately came.

"Who am I? I'm god damn Flippy! Your boyfriend!" Flippy? Who the heck was Flippy? And when did she get a boyfriend? Flaky started crying again. Flippy's expression softened just a bit, but the darkness in his eyes remained. He leaned down, and kissed away her tears.

_The hungry wolf towered over Little Red while the frightened child cried out for help. She stared at her Grandma's wooden door, hoping for one of Hunters that were hunting grizzly bears to hear her screams and crash through the door. But nobody came..._

"I'm sorry...I just love you so much..."He chuckled softly, and petted her hair, Flaky stiffly leaned into him, and whimpered. She was scared, and wanted to go home. Why hasn't somebody gone looking for her yet? Why hasn't somebody burst through the door yet? Flaky started to sob, her shoulders shaking and trembling as she cried into the chest of Flippy. Flippy stopped and stared down at Flaky with a blank expression.

"Stop crying." Flaky didn't

"Just stop. You'll be okay." She wasn't though, she knew that.

"I'm not going to hurt you." But he already had.

Flaky thought back to her smiling friends, her friendly mother, her dog tiger, and the many future plans she had thought so much on. It was those thoughts that gave her the strength to push Flippy away, making him stumble over a chair.

"You're being a creep! Stay away from me! I don't know you!" Then she ran desperately towards the door. Flippy blankly followed her with his eyes. Flaky tried to pry open the door, but to no avail. She jiggled the knob desperately, and was pulling with all her might. More and more tears streamed down her cheeks. She screamed, hoping somebody would hear.

Nobody came.

_The wolf howled loudly, and Little Red screamed from underneath him. She wished she could just be in her warm house with her mother cooking bread. She wished this didn't happen. She wished she would have just screamed and ran away from the wolf in the meadow. The wolf opened his mouth wide, sharp teeth ready, and leaned towards Red..._

Flaky dropped to her knees, and still desperately trying to open the door. She leaned her head on the door, crying more softly now. She was stuck here. Again, she heard the soft pats of the boots, and twitched at every step he took. She felt his presence behind her, and she sucked in a big breath. He knelt down behind her, brushing her hair back from her neck.

"Oh Flaky..." Flippy's warm breath caressed her neck. Flaky breathed out and in loudly, trying to calm herself. As she calmed down, and her arms limply fell to the ground, she slumped back into Flippy. Flippy grinned darkly, and twirled a piece of her hair on his finger. His body warmth almost gave Flaky a sense of security.

But that was all shattered.

Soon a cool object was pressed against her neck. Her eyes widened three degrees, and her heart sped up once again.

She was going to die.

_She was going to die. Little Red chanted the same sentence in her head as the wolf neared, and she could smell his foul breath..._

"I'm sorry Flaky, but if I can't have you...**no** **one** can." He pressed it deeper, breaking skin, and Flaky went into a shocked state of mind. A dull pain shot up her neck, and a warm trickle slid down her neck. She was numb all over, and she fell limp in Flippy's arms. Her life was over. Flippy kissed the top of her hair, and laughed lightly. Then he slit her throat, blood pooling on his camouflage pants. His yellow eyes were darkened, and he laughed louder. Flaky stared blankly at Flippy, her eyes unmoving.

"Beautiful..." He kissed her lips, they were already losing her warmth. She was already turning blue, and the blood kept spilling. The knife that was covered in her blood was brought to Flippy's lips in a kiss, and he licked it. The green haired boy muttered out...

_The wolf licked his lips, and sighed. How greatly full he was could not explain how happy he was to have a meal. The wolf yawned loudly..._

"What a _**delicious**_ meal."


End file.
